


High Above Lofty Expectations

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Attends Shujin Academy, Anal Sex, I really like public sex but this is the first time I've actually written it oh nooooooo, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Shujin AU. Vice President Goro Akechi gets fucked by the new transfer student. Day 27 of Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946929
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	High Above Lofty Expectations

“Your slutty hole is rather tight today, vice president,” Ren purred cockily, slamming his hips greedily into Goro’s hole, enjoying how the tight hole coiled around his girth possessively while hot, aching moans escaped wantonly from Goro’s lips, “Or did you just miss me?”

Goro replied only with another moan, each thrust from the thick cock pounding away his tight hole, head blank with the only dizzying thrill of getting fucked stupid by the new transfer student, the delinquent, only excited him further as he peaked below. They were on the school roof, their school trousers dropped carelessly around their ankles, Goro’s cock dripping pathetically with precum against the concrete floor as his fingers hooked tightly against the mesh railing as it rattled softly of each thrust of Ren’s hips.

Ren smirked at Goro’s slutty reply, enjoying how his tight hole gripped greedily at his length, coiling and sucking him further in, the upperclassmen facade he wore around school shattered as Ren continued to pound his needy hole as his cock ached between his legs. Goro could only throw himself further into his confused desires, bucking his hips as he desperately met Ren’s vigorous pace, the yearning for more cock grew the more they fucked as he sunk deeper into confused acceptance. 

“You’re such a slut,” Ren laughed, and Goro spilled another hot moan past his lips. They had been meeting up and fucking at the school rooftop ever since Ren had transferred to Shujin, having caught the delinquent one day loitering at the forbidden area. Yet one thing led after another, a rush of motion and hormones, and he found himself bent against the only table to be located there on the rooftop, begging to be fucked by the same boy he was previously reprimanding, “I wonder what the other’s would think of you if they’d saw you getting your brains fucked out by the delinquent transfer student. After all, they only have to look up, of course,”

Ren’s threatening words only made the needy ache he felt worsen, the thrill of being caught, of being seen as nothing but a whore to the rest of his peers only caused Goro to spin wildly into his own lustful confusion. It was as if he wanted to be caught, his groans growing a little louder, plunging himself into the abyss that was the pleasure felt by the hard cock pounding him, allowing himself to let go of his surroundings while he selfishly indulged in the pleasant confusion of the cock brought about by scraping the deepest corners of his hole. 

“Ren, I’m gonna-” Goro squeaked weakly before he reached his climax, strands of white erupting out of his cock while he feebly rocked his hips, some decorating the mesh ahead of him while most of it fell towards the ground between his feet. He felt euphoric, tongue lolling out his agape mouth, his expression stupid, tightening around the thick cock that continued to relentlessly fuck him stupid before Ren too splatted his seed deep within his bowels. 

“Fuck me more, Ren,” Goro slurred, aware that Ren had yet not pulled out of his greedy hole, bucking wildly in hopeless attempt to keep the cock he grown to revere inside of him, buried deep and scraping against his hole, smiling when he felt the possessive grip around his hips tighten even more, “Fuck me more, I want you to fuck my brains out, make me drunk off your cock, make me yours,”

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment! Criticisms are always welcome!


End file.
